


hunger

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 69ing heh, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Dialogue Heavy, Feelings, Flirting, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, have safe sex yall, incubus!minho, just a lil, kinda but not really they just find each other Sexy, making out in the car, minho @ wooj in the last part whoops, minho's feisty but also kinda Soft u kno, tags are mostly all above already hhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: He hasn’t had a proper meal in ages, locking himself up in his apartment ever since he’d killed someone after sucking the life out of them, quite literally, having gone one too many rounds of fucking for the poor guy to handle.Only Minho’s left. And he’s starving.





	1. growing

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year we're kicking 2019 off with porn! 
> 
> mm this fic was inspired by   
> [this art](https://twitter.com/seobinbot/status/1073463381418479617?s=21) bc minho feeding off of the other members is hot to me idk why
> 
> i've been dying to finish this fic but since i can't finish it for all of them have woochan getting fucked by minho for now. bc i wanted to post on the first day of 2019.

He hasn’t had a proper meal in ages, locking himself up in his apartment ever since he’d killed someone after sucking the life out of them, quite literally, having gone one too many rounds of fucking for the poor guy to handle. The charges against him had been cleared, his mentor from the Underworld, Bambam, having seduced the cop in charge of the investigation enough to drop all charges and burn the files, as well as having gotten a good meal for himself too. Only Minho’s left. And he’s starving.

  
  


He hasn’t had contact with a human for the past couple of weeks, so he goes to the only place he knows where his out-of-this-world looks will get him some dick -- the club down the street. It’s dingy and gross, and not many cute men close to his Earth age (twenty, he doesn’t really know how old he is, Bambam estimates it to be around a thousand years, give or take) frequent the place. But when he does find his target, they’re usually a real catch. This time, the man who’s caught his eye is sitting by the bar with a curly, dusty pink mop of hair atop his head. The glass he’s holding slides out of his hand, its suspicious brown contents splashing all over him as the cup breaks dramatically on the floor with a loud crash. With all that, his eyes remain fixated on Minho, and he smirks as Minho meets his eyes.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry I made you drop your glass,” Minho speaks once he’s standing right in front of Chan, toeing at the broken glass by his feet with the tip of his dress shoes. The sound of his voice is strange to his ears, after having kept quiet for so long, the only other communication having been to Bambam. Telepathically, or by text, of course. He’s grateful Bambam’s up here with him, even though they rarely meet up except for in dire circumstances. “I couldn’t help but notice you staring at me when I walked in, other than the fact that you spilled your drink all over yourself and broke your glass.”

 

“It’s fine, I was just stunned by how beautiful you are,” The man says coolly, gulping as he gathers what he has to say next, the look of contemplation obvious on his face. “I’m Chris. And you are?”

 

He’s surprised at this man’s -- Chris’ -- suaveness. Men usually stutter and trip over their feet to even get a chance to talk to him, and this man hungrily ravishes his body with his eyes like it’s nothing? Hmph. He’ll show him. “Minho,” He answers sweetly.

 

Chris’ jean-clad thighs are sticky and cold with whatever got spilled onto them, but Minho stays firm in his endeavour, placing his hands firmly into his thighs before squeezing. Hard. He earns a whisper of a moan from Chris’ slightly parted lips.

 

“I’m still really sorry though,” Minho pouts, pushing his body closer to Chan’s erect form in his chair, tense at the other man’s proximity. “How can I make it up to such a handsome man like you, hm?”  

 

Chris, in his slightly drunken state, relaxes as Minho massages at his thighs. He leans in to bury his nose in the juncture of Minho’s neck, and breathes it in heavily. Minho’s glad he put on cologne. Chris mumbles, “Maybe you could help me clean it up?”

 

Hook, line and sinker.

 

“Of course, Chris. Bathroom?” Minho bats his eyelashes prettily, pulling Chris out of the stool by the arm before he’s even agreed. Minho knows Chan will agree. He laces their fingers together in a faux gesture of romance in the short distance to the questionably smelling bathrooms, in hopes of tricking this poor drunk that he’s genuinely attracted to him. It tastes better, when his victims let him fuck them after falling for him.

 

He guides a stumbling Chris into the spacious bathroom, that’s surprisingly more upkept than the last time he was here, sets him up on the countertop. The pink-haired man only seems to fidget and move, even though Minho just needs him to sit down. Dabbing at the splotches of liquor on his jeans with wet toilet paper just won’t work, and he opts to tug Chris’ jeans off of him. He raises his eyebrows in amusement as he gazes at Chan’s obvious erection through his underwear. “Just for me?” Minho teases innocently, dragging his nail lightly over the outline of his length. Chan hisses, nods when he can’t say anything. “Then why don’t we have a little fun while we let your jeans dry, hm?”

 

Minho steps away from the man on the counter, puts Chris’ jeans by the side before he saunters over to the door. The familiar weight of clicking the lock on the door shut in his hand as Chan sits across from him, admiring Minho’s form. “You’re so hot, Minho.”

 

“You’re too sweet, baby. Now let me have a go at your dick, will you?”

 

Chris chokes at the other man’s crudeness, spreading his legs wider as if on command. Minho smirks, sinking to his knees and at the perfect position, his face met with Chris’ embarrassing erection, if not for the sexual tension in the room.

 

He dives in to mouth at Chris’ length through the thin material, kissing around where the flesh is caged tight by fabric. He licks a long, singular stripe up Chan’s clothed dick, the dry sensation on his tongue prickly and uncomfortable, but nothing he hasn’t felt before. He moans as he continues mouthing, hand feeling up Chris’ as well, and the sounds Minho makes has his dick twitching.

 

“God, Minho, suck me off,” Chris demands weakly with no assertion in his voice, Minho rolling his eyes behind closed lids. No human’s going to tell him what to do.

 

He squeezes with the hand around Chris, now lapping and mouthing at his newfound treasure: the head of Chris’ dick. Chris squirms as Minho works his devilishly expert tongue on him, groaning for Minho, Minho, Minho.

 

Yawn. He’s cute, but Minho finds that he talks too much. He babbles on and on, he just wants to shut him up and focus on inhaling his dick already. He looks up coyly, teases at Chris’ plump lips with his index and middle finger. Chris’ lips part almost immediately, giving Minho enough room to slide his fingers into the other man’s mouth. “Suck, Chris. I’m going to suck you off.”

 

Chris laps eagerly at the digits shoved haphazardly in his mouth, swallowing around them desperately. His technique lacks finesse and Minho’s over it, but anything to shut Chris up. The broader man pushes his underwear down when he realises Minho’s struggling to do so with only one hand, Chris’ cock bobbing against his tummy comically, hissing when it hits the cooler air. It’s cute, tip burning a deep red, of a decent length but not very girthy. Shame.

 

He fists Chris’ cock lazily, the other man wincing from the dry burn of Minho’s bare hand on him. Minho licks around the head, but not without shooting Chris a sultry look first, a choked moan making itself known from Chris’ throat when he makes eye contact with Minho. He envelops the head of Chris’ dick with his mouth, suckling with just enough pressure, flicking his tongue over the slit and the patch of skin just on the underside of the head just so.

 

By the time he’s teased Chris enough, the hand that’s found its way into Minho’s brown hair dampened with sweat has tightened, so Minho finally relents and takes the rest of his length into his mouth, stoic as the head of Chris’ dick hits the back of his throat. He pulls a face that would be cheesy in any other scenario, but just erotic enough to make the foolish mortal in front of him believe he’s actually enjoying having his dick up against the back of his throat. Chris groans. “Fuck, Minho. You’re so good.”

 

Minho hums, as if to acknowledge that yes, he knows he’s good, leaning back till his lips wrap around only the head of Chris’ dick, then forward again to envelope his length. He repeats these bobbing motions, Chris’ erratic grunts and spasmodic little thrusts of his hips indicators of his overwhelming pleasure. Minho’s fingers sit in Chris’ slack mouth, the other man forgetting the task assigned to him once Minho’d started sucking his dick, so now his fingers are left sitting in Chris’ spit. Bleh.

 

Chris only recalls the fingers in his mouth when Minho slides them out, the pink-haired man’s pretty pink lips of a similar hue wrapped around the girth of his two fingers before slipping shut when Minho’s digits emerge once again from their wet, hot cavern, slick with spit. “Cute,” He comments nonchalantly, once he pulls completely off of Chris’ dick, with a disapproving noise making itself known from the other man’s throat.

 

He stands up, turning around to carefully pull off his dress pants and underwear in one swift motion with his dry fingers, baring his pretty ass for the man sitting on the counter. Leaning over forward to balance himself on the ground with his free hand, the other with the already wet fingers moves to tease his hole with gentle flicks and prodding at his rim. Chris takes the liberty of Minho’s closeness to reach a hand over to spread his ass cheeks for a better view, Minho slightly irked but not intending to do anything about Chris touching him like that.

 

“Chris,” The name rolls off his tongue choppily, the consonants too sharp and crisp to pronounce clearly. “Fuck, so good.”

 

“Minho, call me Chan.”

 

He inhales sharply as he pushes his index finger in. He wiggles it around inside him, getting used to the intrusion before he even thinks about adding a second. “Chan, fuck.” That’s better.

 

Chris sighs, grabs a fistful of his ass as Minho pumps his finger in and out of him at a slow, steady pace. When he feels stretched out enough with one finger, painfully aware of Chris’ eyes burning into his skin, he slips his second finger in easily, breath hitching as he immediately scissors them in himself. “Chris, Chan. Chan. Feels so fucking good,” He gasps, Chris groaning as he watches Minho spread his pretty little hole open, switching between his names. “Chan, I wanna ride you.”

 

Minho pulls his fingers out of himself once he’s done putting on a show for Chris, turning back to the man on the countertop only to see that he’s rubbing his thumb in small, precise circles on the tip of his dick, alternating that with fisting his cock. “Shit, Minho,” Chris grunts through gritted teeth, meeting Minho’s eyes as he continues moving his hand. “Please.”

 

He’s trying to look sexy, and it kinda does something for Minho, but he pushes the thought aside and focuses on his main tasks at hand: eating, and getting Chris to come in him. Ingesting human semen gives him the most energy he can get in one or two rounds of fucking, followed by humans coming on him, then obtaining the residual energy from a human post-orgasm. It’s less filling, but it’s more fun when Minho’s in the mood to play. He would’ve made Chris come from his mouth alone and swallowed all of his cum before properly fucking him, but he’s too hungry to extend his foreplay. He just needs to eat.

 

“You’re clean? I don’t have a condom on me,” Minho asks casually as he leans over Chris’ dick, letting his drool fall onto the tip, barely missing and hitting the sides of Chris’ thumb and index finger instead. Sex is fun, but he doesn’t want to transmit any diseases from one pathetic human to the next. He’s not evil.

 

Nodding as Chris utilises the spit on his hand to pump himself a few more times, Minho clambers onto Chris gingerly. His legs bent awkwardly on either side of Chris’ hips, he wastes no time in guiding Chris’ erect dick to his hole. He teases the head of Chris’ dick by his hole, pressing it up against him but not enough to push him in completely, sliding past from the wetness of Chris’ spit, as well as some of his own slick. He knows normal human males don’t produce their own slick, but what’s fucking around in human form without having a little fun, right?

 

“God, Minho, you’re so tight,” Chan moans when Minho finally lowers himself down on his dick, mind too foggy to think straight. “So wet too, it feels so good, Minho.”

 

He lets his arms meet behind Chris’ neck, settling down on his dick comfortably. Minho rides Chris at a slow, comfortable pace, yet so arduous that the latter can only buck his hips up in desperation. Ignoring the larger man’s neediness, Minho tries to get as much pleasure out of this as he can, trying to angle Chris’ dick in him just right so he hits his prostate, easily doing so after a few tries with how long Chris is. His mouth falls open, letting out breathy pants as he fucks Chris.

 

“Chan, baby, it feels so good, shit,” Minho exaggerates, clenching around Chris with every thrust downwards on his dick, the pressure around the elder man mind-numbing. Chris’ mouth hangs agape, spit pooling unconsciously before he gulps, his Adam’s apple bobbing obviously. Minho wants to lean in and mark up the pale skin of Chris’ neck but decides against it when he notices Chris taking his body in greedily with dark eyes. He flaunts himself a little more, moves Chris’ tightly-clenched fists from his sides onto his waist, relaxing and spreading out on Minho’s supple skin.

 

Chris’ grip tightens with Minho’s relentless fucking, presumably close to his release as hinted at by his quickened, shallow breathing and pathetic whimpering starting up in the back of his throat. “Please, Minho,” Chris pleads brokenly. “I’m close.”

 

Humming as he strokes his own dick because Chris is too incompetent to do it for him, Minho encourages, “Come in me, Chris.”

 

With a loud groan, Chris spurred on by Minho spitting out his English name hoarsely in such a sultry voice, he comes with one final thrust, spilling into the smaller man with their hips flush. Minho whimpers at the hot fluid filling him up, reaching his own release with a few more pumps of his hand. Milky-white, translucent fluid spills into his hand, the release mimicking a human’s near perfectly, no human in a post-sex daze would ever notice the difference. He laps up the cum adorning his hand quickly, maintaining piercing eye contact with Chris while he does it before he pulls off the human’s softening cock. It doesn’t do anything for him, licking up his own cum; but it helps him sell the act. Anything that can get Chris hard again, even though he’s too lazy to go another round.

 

Still in Chris’ lap, Minho cants his hips forward so he can swipe his fingers past his hole, tease Chris by pushing just the tips of his fingers into his hole, collect the cum dripping out of him slowly on his fingers before he puts them into his mouth. He swallows around them with a blissed-out look on his face, Chris clearly satisfied with his reaction. Minho cleans himself up like this, the human taking in all of him. Chris’ cum on his tongue is delicious, the treasured fluid mixed in with the glob of his own unnatural slick makes it taste a little more bitter, saltier and stickier than human cum should be.

 

Minho feels his body regain the energy it’s been missing, more fresh and awake, less groggy and exhausted. Rejuvenated, his eyes twinkle, as he gives Chris one last look. He doesn’t really care about making a mess of his underwear, so he finally gets off of Chris and the counter, relocating his garments so he can dress himself again. Chris, still blissed-out but not in a semi-conscious state yet, blankly stares at the other man, only realising he’s up and leaving when Minho unlocks the main door of the bathroom, hand on the handle.

 

“Wait, Minho!” Chris calls, Minho stopping in his tracks, hand unmoving. “Will I see you again?”

 

“Probably not. You should get dressed, Chris. Goodbye.” Minho notes solemnly, excusing himself without another word, swinging the door wide open and walking out.

 

He appreciates the hearty snack.

  
  
  
  


Bambam tells him he might find his next meal at the one of the parties at the local uni accommodation, and as reluctant as Minho is to sleep with more drunkards (less mature this time), he’s elbowing his way through the heap of people dancing in the poorly-lit, alcohol-reeking living room of the house. He suppresses the rumbling in his tummy as he stumbles upon a broad-shouldered man with the cutest face and loveliest tan to match his veiny, muscular arms and pretty hands that he immediately wants on him. He wants him to spread his legs apart and feel up his thighs, wants his long, slender fingers in him. His main goal is to feed, but he is pretty gay, and can appreciate one hell of a man for him to fuck.

 

“Hey, big boy,” Minho slinks up to the man, trailing a teasing finger down his chest. He bats his lashes coyly as the taller man’s attention is caught, immediately enraptured by the beautiful man coming onto him. “I’m Minho. What’s your name, hm?”

 

“W-Woojin,” He stutters, turning his head to keep up with Minho, who lets a hand run across his back as he circles him like a predator closing in on its prey.

 

Woojin squeaks when Minho grabs at his butt, earning a satisfied chuckle from Minho. “You’re really cute, baby,” Minho purrs, hand now landing softly on his cheek.

 

“You- You’re really pretty,” Woojin tries to return the compliment, but his voice dies out as Minho’s hands roam further down his body.

 

He smirks. Mmm, he can’t wait to play with his new toy.  “If I’m so pretty, why don’t you kiss me?”

 

Woojin’s eyes grow wide, before he blinks quickly. “Are you serious?”

 

Minho backs up into Woojin’s front, driven by the horrendous thumping of the music through the room and the flashy hot pink and blue lights dancing across the walls, ass grinding deliciously against Woojin’s crotch, his head leaning to rest on Woojin’s shoulder while his other hand curls round his neck. He doesn’t break eye contact with the elder as he nods slowly, biting his lip.

 

His neck’s craned awkwardly as he meets Woojin’s lips, but he definitely doesn’t mind, with the other man starting to grind his hardening cock against his ass too. Their lips smack obscenely and their predicament would be quite crude to literally anyone else in the room, considering how wildly they’re rutting up against each other. Eh, he’s always been one for exhibitionism, anything for a good meal.

 

“Woojin,” Minho whispers sultrily in the elder’s ear after they part, his own hard-on worked up and almost painful from feeling Woojin’s cock rubbing up against his ass. “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

 

Woojin sucks in a quick breath. “Yeah. We can go to my room,” He utters quickly, his large hands on the undersides of each of Minho’s thighs. Minho understands Woojin’s urging quickly enough, jumping and wrapping his legs around Woojin’s waist and his arms round his neck as the elder carries him through the crowd and into the hallway.

 

He stumbles as he walks, the journey to his bedroom long and arduous considering the way Minho’s ass sits prettily on his erect cock, and how he’s fervently sucking marks into Woojin’s neck, leaving no time for him to recover from any sort of stimulation the younger gives him.

 

“God, Minho,” Woojin gruffly mumbles, before he pushes Minho up against the wall to press their lips together roughly. They cut straight to the main event, no coy, closed-mouth kisses to tease the other -- only the hot, wet slide of tongues in mouths, making out messily as Minho’s backed up into the wall.

 

Good. He feels Woojin’s painfully erect cock pressed up against him, and the energy from him surging exponentially as Minho swivels his hips down on him, eliciting a satisfied groan from Woojin. “Woojin, hurry,” Minho pleads with desperation when they part, hips unceasing on the larger man’s dick. “I need you.”

 

He seems to consider the notion momentarily in his state, looking around frantically to see the corridor crawling with pesky partygoers. “I can’t fuck you here!” Woojin whisper-shouts, alarmed at the proposition. His head is cloudy as Minho now kisses up and down his neck, nipping and ready to mark the older man up. Minho chuckles at how he’s flustered the man, his breath skirting over his skin.Regaining his balance, Woojin stumbles forth with Minho still in his arms toward his room, asking softly, “In my room, okay? I promise you can do whatever you want to me in there.”

 

He’ll hold Woojin to that.

 

Woojin reaches his room after an unending length of hallway, having fumbled with the handle for way too long before finally setting Minho down in his bed with a soft plop. The bed is made, sheets tucked into the bedframe and pillows arranged neatly at the head of the mattress, unlike a typical university student’s bed. The weight of Minho in Woojin’s bed is enough to wrinkle the comforter, and Minho will make sure the bed will be just as undone as Woojin will be by the end of the night.

 

Desperate, Minho tugs Woojin down by the collar of his dress shirt, their faces mere centimetres apart. To stop his fall from the sudden jerk, one of Woojin’s hands lands precariously onto Minho’s already-spread legs, the other onto the mattress next to him. Minho bravely shifts Woojin’s hand onto his crotch, holding Woojin down as he starts grinding his clothed erection into his palm. “Woojin. I need you.”

 

He exhales out of his nose, taken aback by Minho’s forwardness. Reaching for the meat of Minho’s thigh, he grasps it firmly with a hand, trails up before squeezing roughly and commenting, “You have such a nice ass, Minho.”

 

It’s quickly followed by the loss of the warmth of Woojin’s hand on him, then by a hard smack to the fleshy part where his thigh ends and where his ass starts, the sudden spank making Minho jolt, his skin burning as it begins to turn red. He’s surprised that Woojin would be able to pick up on him being into spanking.

 

“Getting cocky now, are we?” Minho teases, wiggling his ass up against Woojin’s hand to rile him up. Woojin only smirks, lands another loud smack to his ass despite the awkward angle, so loud that any poor soul walking past Woojin’s room would be able to hear. Minho gasps. “How do you-”

 

“You keep flaunting your ass. Wouldn’t be surprised if you wanted it spanked all the time,” Woojin states, before the incubus pulls him in for a rough kiss. It’s teeth clashing and mouths wet, heavy panting as their lips crash together messily in a search for more. Minho sighs in contentment, finally lessening his grip on Woojin so they can part for air.

 

“Says you. Your thighs are so thick, Woojin,” Minho purrs, using leverage to pull the older man down into bed, flipping himself over and on top of him. Woojin mutters a confused thanks, and in his new position straddling the other man, Minho places his hands square on Woojin’s chest, firm and in just the right spot to feel him up. He moves his hips slightly so his hips can roll deliciously into Woojin, his erection rubbing up against his fleshy thigh. His cock twitches at the feeling. “Mmm, baby. So good.”

 

With a low grunt, Woojin pulls the smaller man closer to him with minimal effort, Minho now able to grind down into Woojin’s crotch. Smirking, Minho rolls his hips as he peers down at the human, Woojin’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as he becomes overwhelmed with the feeling of his and Minho’s erections rubbing together, separated by mere layers before it’s just skin on skin.

 

Woojin decides to make his dream a reality, placing his hands on Minho’s hips to stop his movements. He undoes the button and fly of Minho’s jeans, urging his hips up so he can pull his jeans and underwear down to his thighs before he does the same for himself. Looking up at Minho for reassurance, the incubus nodding and relaxing as Woojin grabs both of their erections in his hand after lifting it up to Minho’s mouth and politely asking him to spit. He fists their cocks at a hurried pace, Woojin’s hand easily wrapping around both of them with how large it is. He thumbs at the slit, earning a whine from Minho. The friction from Woojin’s rough palm is delicious, and feeling Woojin’s length sidled up next to his, both getting wetter from the precome spilling furiously from the tip of Woojin’s dick.

 

Minho pulls Woojin up by the collar of his shirt once more to have him sit upright, the motion pushing their dicks against each other, both wincing pleasurably at the feeling. He presses their foreheads together, staring deep into Woojin’s dark eyes and presses their lips together roughly after watching Woojin futilely lean in to kiss him a few times, considering how much is on his plate.

 

He’s never been this touchy or romantic with one of his meals -- no, not a meal, a human -- never kissed them this much during sex, never felt the need to do so. He’s enjoying this immensely, too much, he doesn’t want to get attached to this man. And yet, Minho continues kissing Woojin, indulging himself in the feeling of Woojin’s lips working against his, in the feeling of Woojin’s and his lengths pressed together, handled by Woojin’s big, strong hand, to push them both to release. Oh, God.

 

The thought burns in his mind even after they’ve parted for air, quickly interrupted a full-bodied moan from Woojin, who then shuts his mouth once more, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth to shut himself up. “Cute,” Minho comments. “Woojin, are you close?”

 

Woojin nods, heavily exhaling through his nose. The incubus chuckles, as little noises from Woojin’s throat begin punctuating his movements. Little grunts as he jerks his hand upwards and back down on both their erections, an open-mouthed gasp when he squeezes. Pressing his forehead against Woojin’s, Minho’s now free hands get to work, one playing with Woojin’s balls, kneading at them with the heel of his palm, the other wrapping around their lengths, his considerably smaller hand only managing to graze Woojin’s slender fingers from the other side. His hand is positioned so that he has more coverage on Woojin’s length instead of his own and Minho squeezes, the human getting the wind knocked out of him with the action. “Please,” Woojin musters out the word breathily, his eyes scrunched as he quickens his hand on the both of them.

 

“I’m so close, baby. Come, please.”

 

A grunt escapes Woojin’s lips, his hips bucking as he spills into his hand with a final stroke upwards, white painting the ring created by his fingers with minimal mess. Even with his orgasm over, Woojin continues stroking the both of them together so Minho can reach his release too, wincing slightly from his self-inflicted overstimulation. The roughness of Woojin’s hand taken away by his cum slipping through the cracks, Woojin using his own semen as lube to ease jerking the other man off, Minho only has the time to have his hands bunched up in the sheets next to him before he orgasms as well, with a loud gasp.

 

Neither of them really soften up despite coming. It’s impossible for Woojin to not be turned on, especially as Minho holds his hand up daintily, locking eyes with him as his devilish tongue wraps around the spaces between his fingers, licks across his palm as he collects the come on his hand, to swallow it all. Woojin’s eyes flit between Minho’s own and his tongue on his hand, and he moans under his breath. Minho hears it all, takes all of it in, sighs along with him. “You’re so cute, Woojin.”

 

“I wanna suck you off, Minho.”

 

Minho hums, nods. “So do I. Suck you off, I mean.”

 

Woojin giggles at Minho’s mini-blunder, eliciting a chuckle from him as well. The human lets his eyes flit over Minho’s face, admiring his features; the slant of his nose, the twinkle in his eyes, the pout of his lips, before he leans in to press them against his. Their tongues slide together hotly, an almost familiar feeling to them by now, Minho whining into Woojin’s mouth as the latter feels him up, taking his dick in his hand again.

 

Mouth still on Woojin’s, Minho decides to lean forward, pushing the both of them down to lie in bed. Woojin is speechless as Minho practically crawls over him, positioning himself so that both of them are face to face with the other’s erection. Shaking his ass teasingly just to have Woojin’s hands on him (which he does successfully, the human’s large hands kneading his pretty cheeks almost instantaneously), Minho teases at the head of Woojin’s dick with a swipe of his tongue. He bucks his hips up with the slight touch, already on edge from having come once before.

 

He swirls his tongue around the head, then trails down Woojin’s length and back up, taking advantage of the upper hand he has for the split second before Woojin takes Minho’s cock in his mouth as well. He can’t help that he’s sensitive, and neither can he restrain the groan that rips through his throat as Woojin teases his cock with his tongue, lapping at it fervently in his warm mouth. “Woojin, oh fuck,” Minho’s voice comes out breathy in the split second Woojin’s dick is out of his mouth, and he wants to come in Woojin’s mouth already.

 

Woojin swallows around Minho’s dick, Minho gasping and bucking his hips involuntarily. He gags, and Minho groans again as he cranes his neck to capture Woojin’s length once more. He bobs his neck to take Woojin’s dick sloppily, too desperate and far gone to want to bother with teasing, knowing Woojin’s just as needy as he is. He needs more of Woojin. He needs it now.

 

Both human and incubus work fervently on the other’s cock, wasting no time in bringing each other closer to their release. As Woojin moves his head, the head of Minho’s dick continues to hit the back of his throat, the gagging from Woojin drawing moans from Minho around his cock. The other man shudders at the vibrations, spurred on to suck Minho off even more. The buildup of the need to pleasure each other snowballs, both men grabbing at each other; at Minho’s ass, at Woojin’s thighs, teasing at each other’s balls. They squeeze and grasp and knead and touch, as if they’ll never get to touch each other again after this.

 

Minho pulls off of Woojin’s cock with a wet pop, his lips shiny with spit. He can only groan out breathily, Woojin unceasing on him, “Come, Woojin. Please, fuck, I’m so close.”

 

He fists his cock quickly in his small hand, holding Woojin’s length up to his face to nuzzle his cheek into it at the same time. He wants Woojin to come in his mouth, on his face. He wants Woojin.

 

His tongue trails up and down Woojin’s dick, the human’s breathing heavy through his nose as he sucks Minho off. A muffled yelp comes from Woojin around Minho’s dick as he reaches orgasm, semen spurting onto Minho’s cheek. He rushes to dart his head forward, capturing the rest of Woojin’s come on his tongue as he milks him dry with a fervent hand and suckling on the tip of his cock. Energy surges through him as he tastes Woojin’s semen once more, shuddering before he releases in Woojin’s mouth with a sharp whine.

 

His own concoction of ‘semen’ spurts into the back of Woojin’s throat, causing the larger man to choke as he downs Minho’s cum. They remain in their positions as their cocks soften to catch their breath, both in awe at the other’s performance in bed.

 

Woojin clears his throat, uncomfortable from choking on Minho’s dick. “You taste so sweet, Minho. I’ve never tasted anything like it,” Woojin ponders. Minho’s eyes widen, his overactive mind worrying if Woojin will catch on to what the hell he might be-- “You must eat well.”

 

Minho blinks. “Yeah.”

 

They eventually climb off of each other. Woojin, being the gentleman he is, helps to clean Minho off, wiping at his soiled cheek and moving to clean it with a tissue. Minho refuses to let such liquid gold go to waste so he traps Woojin’s fingers in his mouth, licking them clean while Woojin stares in awe.

 

“You’re going to get me hard again, Minho,” Woojin sighs with a small smile, Minho finishing up on the other man’s hand.

 

“Up for round three?” Minho simply asks, smirking back. “You’re young, I’m sure we could if you wanted.”

 

Woojin looks at him incredulously through his tired eyes. Minho seems to glow, as if two rounds of sex haven’t tired him out one bit. “I would, but I’m so tired-”

 

The student doesn’t finish his sentence, exhaustion hitting him like a freight train as he passes out against his pillows. Minho chuckles from the suddenness of it all, finishes cleaning Woojin up and discards the crumpled tissues onto the floor. He dresses himself quickly as Woojin’s soft snoring starts to fill the room.

 

“Goodnight, Woojin,” He kisses the top of Woojin’s head in a spur-of-the-moment decision, helping to make him comfortable in his sleeping position before he leaves the room with the quiet pit-pat of his feet against carpet.

 

His stomach is full, but his head feels empty and heart heavy as he closes the door to Woojin’s room, stepping back into the party that’s died down significantly since they left to fuck. His head thrums with the bass of the music, easily shoving past the few bodies left in the room as he makes his way out of the house. The grass of the front lawn crunches under his feet. There’s barely any light out, the night sky pitch-black as he makes it onto concrete. He keeps walking.

 

He wants to see Woojin again.

 

It’s too late.

 

He’ll never see Woojin again.

  
  
  
  



	2. more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, sir, may I buy you a drink?” Minho hears a light, melodious voice call out from behind him, only knowing it’s directed at him with a tap to his shoulder. 
> 
> He turns around to face the man in question. His lips are pulled into a thin, yet genuine smile, cheeks pinchable and brown eyes twinkling behind his metal-rimmed, round frame glasses. His hair is short and a lovely faded dark red colour, starkly contrasting the white blouse he has on and its big light blue bow down the front, paired with a matching skirt.
> 
> He’d die for this boy to call him ‘Sir’ in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghhh this took so long and i think i lost sight of the dynamic kinda but i just like the idea of all three of them together hhhh
> 
> i meant for this to only be 2 chapters long but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting for an update so i'll be writing the last portion i planned out (minho + the rest of 00line) in chapter 3! thank you so much for your continued patience!
> 
> (ps im in a rush to post this so i will come back to edit and add tags)

* * *

Minho’s back at the bar again. Not the one he’d found Chris at,  _ no _ , he couldn’t risk the drunk bastard coming up to him and begging for another fuck; which, according to Bambam’s intel, is  _ exactly _ what he’s been doing. He’s at a higher-end gay bar this time, hoping to snag a twink or two for tonight’s meal. That’s his usual type at least, but his recent endeavours have proven otherwise.

 

Since ditching Woojin the night of that frat party, Minho’s been haunted by the thought of genuinely nice humans, who treat him more than a good fuck, who want to care for him and treat him like a person (as much as he isn’t). The sinking feeling in his chest, of a human caring more for him than he expects them to, and how he can’t reciprocate the same way other than with sexual acts. He isn’t even supposed to see the same person twice, lest they catch on to his suspicious behaviours. What if he falls for one of them? He can’t, he shouldn't; but his mind can’t help but drift to a life like that. 

 

Which is why he’s been out of action recently. And once again, he’s been starving. It’s a miracle he hasn’t passed out yet.

 

“Hello, sir, may I buy you a drink?” Minho hears a light, melodious voice call out from behind him, only knowing it’s directed at him with a tap to his shoulder.

 

He turns around to face the man in question. His lips are pulled into a thin, yet genuine smile, cheeks pinchable and brown eyes twinkling behind his metal-rimmed, round frame glasses. His hair is short and a lovely faded dark red colour, starkly contrasting the white blouse he has on and its big light blue bow down the front, paired with a matching skirt.

 

He’d die for this boy to call him ‘Sir’ in the bedroom. 

 

Minho smiles sweetly, for the other man to smile back, even wider this time. “Take a seat,” Minho offers, patting at the barstool next to him. “I’m Minho.”

 

The previously confident facade of this man seems to melt away slowly, as he blinks and avoids Minho’s eyes, a light flush dusting his cheeks. “I’m Seungmin. Nice to meet you, Minho-ssi.”

 

It’s only when Seungmin moves to climb into the seat that Minho notices a figure lurking close behind Seungmin, dressed in blacks and with several piercings adorning his ears, glinting under the lights in the bar, with his hand curled round Seungmin’s waist. “Who’s your friend over here, Minnie?” Minho asks, glancing the other man up and down. 

 

Seungmin flusters slightly at the nickname, but ultimately manages to introduce the two. “Minho-ssi, this is my boyfriend, Changbin-hyung.” 

 

Minho quirks an eyebrow. “Well, Changbin-ssi can take a seat too, then.”

 

Confused by the situation in front of him, he mumbles his order to a cheery Seungmin who orders for all three of them, head buried in his hands. As he tries to fit the pieces together, why this already-taken man would approach him and buy him a drink when his significant other seems so opposed to it, he’s rudely interrupted by a firm hand from beside him. 

 

Changbin’s grabbed onto his forearm over Seungmin’s smaller figure, the man’s hand adorned with rings and a couple of tattoos. Minho glances over, shocked. “Listen, Minho-ssi. If you don’t treat my boyfriend and his attempts at wooing you seriously, we’re better off leaving,” Changbin snarls. 

 

“Hyung, don’t embarrass me like this,” Seungmin whines, swatting at Changbin’s arm until he pulls away, letting go of Minho’s arm.

 

“I just don’t understand what’s going on here,” Minho explains, muttering a thanks to the bartender who’s brought their drinks over, before continuing. “Buying me a drink in a gay bar sounds like a pretty obvious invitation to fuck later, Seungmin.” 

 

He flushes. “That was the plan,” Seungmin wrings his hands nervously in his lap. 

 

“But your boyfriend’s very clearly here and doesn’t seem to like me very much-” 

 

“He’s always like that with new people,” Seungmin apologises. “And we’re in an open relationship, kinda? We like to look for new people who look pretty, and we both come to a consensus regarding whether we wanna sleep with that person or not. Sometimes it’s just for one of us, but the other always tags along just to make sure the guy we’ve picked out isn’t bad or anything.” 

 

Minho’s mouth hangs open as Seungmin explains. “And Changbin-hyung’s usually nicer about things,” Seungmin glares at the man next to him. “But I promise I’m into you. You’re very pretty.”

 

“Thank you, Seungmin. I’d say the same for yourself.” 

 

Seungmin giggles softly behind a hand. “Such a pretty thing, with enough guts to ask a stranger in a bar to fuck them? Oh, the things I’d do with you, Seungmin-ssi.” He whispers by Seungmin’s ear, still a little afraid of the brooding figure of a boyfriend next to Seungmin to lay his hands on the pretty boy. 

 

“Just wait and see, Minho-ssi,” Seungmin answers, smiling devilishly as his hand roams from Minho’s knee up, squeezing roughly at the flesh of his thighs. 

 

They finish their drinks as they make small talk, Seungmin seemingly more interested in keeping Minho occupied while his hand caresses his thigh, more obsessed with feeling it up than with the actual conversation. Minho doesn’t blame him. He  _ is _ meant to be irresistible, after all. “You’re feeling adventurous now, hm?” Minho hums, smirking at the younger man, as he’s come to learn. “Let’s take this somewhere else.”

 

“My apartment. Changbin-hyung can drive us home,” Seungmin answers, dizzy as his eyes flit between Minho’s eyes and his plump lips. 

 

They pull into a smirk. “Wait till we get in the car, baby. You can kiss me later.”

 

Filing into the car, Seungmin joins Minho in the backseat instead of riding shotgun, Seungmin climbing easily into Minho’s lap. “Someone’s eager, hm?”

 

The car engine roars to life. Seungmin rests his palms on Minho’s chest, subtly feeling him up through the thin material of his dress shirt. “Yeah, of course, hyung,” Seungmin gets used to the new honorific. “You’re so pretty.”

 

“Are you kidding? Look at you, Minnie,” Minho gapes, admiring Seungmin’s baby blue skirt draped over Minho’s jean-clad thighs and Seungmin’s ones, pale skin adorned with the pretty fishnet material. Minho lets his fingers weave through the netting, his fingertips finally meeting Seungmin’s soft skin. 

 

“Wow, such compelling foreplay,” Changbin deadpans from the driver’s seat. Seungmin’s face falls and he rolls his eyes, Minho chuckling at him. 

 

Seungmin turns back to glare at Changbin through the rearview mirror. “You won’t get anything tonight if you keep being mean, hyung. I know you found Minho-hyung hot too!” 

 

Changbin’s grumbling dies out quickly, focusing his attention back onto the road. Seungmin faces Minho once more. “Hyung, can you kiss me?”

 

Removing his hands from Seungmin’s petite thighs, they travel up the sides of the younger man’s body, up his chest and reaching for his face. “Of course, baby,” Minho assures, himself a little uncomfortable with the notion to kiss another one of his prey, especially since Woojin. He pulls Seungmin’s face closer towards him, the younger pushing himself up against Minho even more, till their lips slot together comfortably. He certainly doesn’t kiss like how he looks: rough and hurried and desperate, much too wild and untame for his image of soft, rounded edges, calm and collected, moving with all the time in the world on his hands. 

 

Seungmin, as eager as he is, guides one of Minho’s hands to feel him up below his skirt, the soft cotton of panties on his fingertips, encasing his erect cock. Minho’s thumb skims up and down the length of Seungmin’s cock through the material, causing the younger to gasp. 

 

“ _ Ahh _ , hyung, feels so good,” Seungmin pants, his head falling to lean on Minho’s shoulder.

 

Changbin keeping tabs on them through the rearview mirror with curious, wandering eyes. Minho knows this, he catches Changbin spying on them while Seungmin works on his neck and with his hand on Seungmin’s dick. He cocks an eyebrow, smirking as he maintains eye contact with the seemingly unfazed driver. His gaze says it all:  _ You want me too, don’t you? Or would you rather be in my place? _

 

Changbin clears his throat as he turns his eyes back to the road. His cheeks are dusted pink, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he tries to keep his mind off of whatever’s going on in the back. Seungmin’s hands are already underneath Minho’s shirt, feeling the dips and plains of his toned body, while Minho’s tempted to whip Seungmin’s dick out to properly jerk him off. However, the noise from Changbin catches the youngest’s attention. 

 

“Hyung, you okay?” He calls back, voice gentle. Minho finds it intriguing, adorable even, how they care for each other so much, even when one of them is trying to get it on with some stranger. 

 

Or perhaps, less of caring and more teasing. Seungmin spins himself around in Minho’s lap and inches himself forward, so he can lay his hands on a very stiff Changbin. “Yes,” Changbin musters out, betrayed by the shakiness in his voice.

 

Minho watches as Seungmin leans forward even more, letting his hands trail down Changbin’s chest as much as he can. “What’s wrong, hyung?” Seungmin asks innocently, as delightfully innocent as he looks. “You can tell me, no need to be shy.” 

 

Changbin’s eyes flit to the rearview mirror once more to watch Minho, acknowledging the eldest’s presence with the couple in the car. Minho merely smirks, egging Changbin on to respond to his boyfriend who’s too touchy-feely for his own good. 

 

Seungmin’s hands have ended up on Changbin’s chest toying mindlessly with the older man’s nipples, who can only gulp at the feeling. 

 

“I’m driving, Seung.”

 

“I can see that. I’m not stopping till you tell me, hyung,” Seungmin chirps, trapping the nubs on Changbin’s chest between his fingers. 

 

“I’m serious, Seungmin,” Changbin warns hastily, fumbling to say his boyfriend’s name.

 

“And so am I,” Seungmin retaliates, pinching quick and hard. Changbin gasps. “Tell me, hyung.” 

 

A noise awkwardly gurgles from Changbin’s throat. “Wanna fuck you,” He says in haste. He looks up at Minho, eyes flitting so quickly Minho barely even sees them leaving the road. “Both of you.”

 

Seungmin giggles, airy and light and dainty, just how Minho expects him to. “You’re adorable, hyung,” Seungmin adds with one last tug to Changbin’s nipples, removing himself from the man in the driver’s seat to prevent distracting him any further. He turns to Minho with a twinkle in his eyes. “Can he join us, hyung?” 

 

Minho grins, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of Seungmin’s mouth. “Of course, Minnie.”

 

His stomach flips as Seungmin giggles again, content with his answer, going back to kissing all over his neck and positioning himself to grind down into Minho’s now-obvious erection. Minho can feel the warmth radiate even through all the layers of clothing between them: Seungmin’s skirt and panties, Minho’s own jeans and underwear. His cock is practically throbbing and the friction gives him some sort of relief, but he’d much rather have Seungmin’s hand on him. He just hopes they get to the apartment soon.

 

Seungmin practically clings to him when he tries to get out of the car, rutting pathetically against Minho as he attempts to swing his legs without disrupting Seungmin too much. The younger ultimately stops when he realises there’s no way they’re getting out if he doesn’t stop -- besides, fucking in the car is too much of a hassle anyway, Changbin probably won’t want them to defile the backseat -- and with enough prompting from the latter to get his shit together and get out so he and Minho can resume going down on each other already.

 

Minho lets Seungmin wrap his legs around his waist as Changbin leads them from where they’d parked up the complex to their apartment, holding Seungmin steady. Seungmin looks absolutely ravishing like this; in his arms, waiting to be wrecked and ruined.

 

As light as Seungmin is, he starts feeling a tingling in his arms when Changbin unlocks the door, relieved when he finally lets Seungmin onto the bed. His skirt hikes up past his thighs and exposes his panties underneath. Minho mouths at Seungmin’s cock over the material and the younger man chuckles, pushing Minho off of him after a while so he can strip. Meanwhile, Changbin’s still fully clothed, sitting against the headboard, staring intently at the other two men. 

 

“Shit, Minho-hyung, you feel so good,” Seungmin groans, threading his fingers through the older man’s hair and pushing his head down more insistently. “Changbin, come here.”

 

He crawls over, traces Seungmin’s jaw with his index finger. “You’re so sexy, Minnie,” Changbin murmurs, leaning down to kiss Seungmin, who hums contentedly.

 

“Binnie,” Seungmin gasps as he breaks the kiss. “Wanna fuck Minho-hyung, don’t you?” 

 

Changbin grins lazily, rolling his eyes. “I’m still older than you, Minnie, where are your manners?” 

 

“Well, do you?” Minho speaks now, voice low and sultry as he eyes the other man hungrily. His tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip, teeth trapping it momentarily before letting it go. 

 

Changbin, sensing the challenging nature of Minho’s inquiry, pulls Minho up from Seungmin’s crotch to meet his eyes, now face to face. Up close, his eyes roam slow and meticulous as he scans Minho’s face; observes the pretty slope of his nose, the sharpness of his cupid’s bow. With his hand firm on Minho’s chin, he retorts, “Maybe I do. What’re  _ you _ gonna do about it?” There’s no harshness in Changbin’s gruff voice, all teasing to rile the other up. Minho smirks, before closing the gap between him and Changbin. 

 

Kissing Changbin is electrifying, the power struggle between them intense and unforgiving, lips moving against each other rough and harsh as they kiss each other, hard enough to bruise the other’s lips. (Minho likes a little sting to his pleasure. Maybe Changbin does too.) 

 

“I’m sure you fuck pretty little Minnie here all the time,” Minho snarks, when they part for air. “Don’t be shy. Fuck me, Changbin.” 

 

Changbin practically growls, an air of competition between them.

 

“Listen, this is hot and all and I’d totally like to just watch you two fight for dominance and fuck,” Seungmin speaks up from below them. “But I’m waiting. I need someone in me, now.” 

 

The two men part to take in the figure below them. He’s discarded his panties and tossed them off the side of the bed, teasing at his eager hole with a dry finger, waiting to spread his bare legs. 

 

“Of course, Minnie,” Minho soothes, pushing himself back to resume his previous position before Changbin’s intervention. He pushes Seungmin’s finger aside and spreads his legs wide, to lick a stripe unabashedly from his hole, moving hot and slow up his perineum and attaching his mouth to one of Seungmin’s balls, sucking gently. 

 

The stuttered gasp from Seungmin’s mouth is heavenly. Changbin, taking the time to undress himself, sits himself by Seungmin’s head with his knees on either side. Seungmin lets his tongue hang out, Changbin taking the opportunity to slap his cock lightly against it. Barely giving the younger man the pleasure of having his dick in his mouth, he whines in complaint, which causes Changbin to chuckle, “You love my cock so much, huh?” 

 

Panting, Seungmin nods fervently, his fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs as he holds his legs apart for Minho to tease him with his tongue. “Such a good little toy. Relax, Minnie,” He says, easing his length into the warmth of Seungmin’s mouth. He pushes his weight onto his arms, testing the waters with a rough thrust into Seungmin’s mouth. Seungmin chokes a little, but ultimately gives Changbin the all-clear to keep going with a thumbs-up, before the hand returns around his thigh. Changbin’s hips snap as he fucks Seungmin’s mouth slow and meticulous, revelling in the sounds of his boyfriend choking on his cock with the strange angle. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

 

Meanwhile, Minho’s tongue laps at Seungmin’s hole, threatening to push into him firmly. Impatient, Seungmin urges Minho to hurry up as the heels of his feet push at the back of Minho’s head insistently. The wet warmth of Minho’s tongue enters his hole, slowly but surely, and gasps as Changbin thrusts into his mouth, causing him to choke more seriously. 

 

Minho shallowly fucks Seungmin with his tongue, pulling out to lap at his rim before pushing back in, hard and deep. He can’t see just how wrecked-out Seungmin looks because Changbin’s too preoccupied with the youngest’s face but his painfully-red cock, leaking profusely with precome is a good enough indicator.

 

He wraps a hand around Seungmin’s erection, jacking him off persistently with firm strokes and flicks of his wrist, as his tongue works on Seungmin’s pretty hole. Convulsing as he’s fucked from both ends, Seungmin’s overwhelmed by the feeling of it all; Changbin using his mouth like he’s merely a sex toy, Minho eating him out like he’s his last meal (fitting if he knew what Minho  _ really _ was).

 

Eating ass has never really been Minho’s thing. He’s content with sucking a guy off or having them fuck him, but he only makes exceptions for a couple of guys. Seungmin happens to be one of them.

 

Content with Seungmin’s mouth for now, Changbin pulls out, resting his hard cock, slick with Seungmin’s spit,  on his chin as he catches his breath. The youngest pants hard and heavy from the intrusion and difficulty breathing caused by it, but still eager to satisfy as he lets his tongue drag along the underside of Changbin’s length. “You’re so cute, Seungminnie. Do you wanna get fucked now?” 

 

Changbin clambers off of Seungmin, sitting by his head to run a hand through his hair again, dampened down against his scalp and forehead with sweat. Seungmin clears his throat with a few hacking coughs, before he musters out a weak “Yes please.”.

 

Minho decides he’s done enough with Seungmin’s hole with his mouth for now, and wants to start fingering him as he tunes in on Seungmin and Changbin’s conversation. He removes himself from Seungmin, resting his head on one of Seungmin’s still-spread thighs. “Changbin,” He calls out, earning a half-hearted hum in response. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” 

 

“Depends if you want it or not,” Changbin responds noncommittally, moving behind Minho as he presses their bodies flush together, slotting him between his own legs. Even through the denim of his jeans which have yet to be removed he feels Changbin’s erection poking into his ass, which only makes him crave it even more. Changbin’s free hand is sliding down his front and down to his crotch, lightly cupping his erection before moving back up to toy with the button on the front. His other hand which holds the bottle of lube rests on Minho’s waist and he has his head on the eldest’s shoulder, kissing his neck softly. 

 

Minho chuckles, pushing his ass back to grind into Changbin’s cock. He leans his head back. “Then get me naked already. I want you, Changbin.”

 

Changbin is tempted to kiss Minho, to explore his mouth with his tongue, to feel Minho’s tongue pushing up around his, until he realises where Minho’s mouth has just been. As Minho stares lustfully at him, his head leant back, mouth hanging open just barely and eyes half-lidded, he chokes out, “You just ate Seungmin out. I’m not gonna kiss you because that seems gross.”

 

Minho and Seungmin wheeze simultaneously, Minho at how flustered Changbin is, while Seungmin then argues, “Hyung, you kissed me one time after eating me out though! Won’t you do it with Minho-hyung?”

 

“We were drunk, Seungmin,” Changbin warns through gritted teeth. “You just want to watch Minho-hyung and I kiss, don’t you?”

 

Seungmin deadpans, “No, hyung. I  _ don’t _ wanna watch a hot guy and my equally hot boyfriend make out.  _ Definitely not _ .”

 

“Fine, you shithead,” Changbin sticks his tongue out at Seungmin, before dropping the bottle of lube to pull Minho in for another kiss, similarly as heated as their first. The soft thunk of the half-full bottle hitting the ground is ignored as Changbin’s hand creeps down to Minho’s neck, grip firm around the sides of his throat. Minho hums contentedly, letting their kiss die down, easy and slow, lips moving like clockwork till they part.

 

Seungmin sighs contendedly when they part. “Wow. I think I’m in love with you.”

 

Changbin half-shrieks, “You think?” as Minho chuckles heartily. Changbin smacks Seungmin’s leg which dangles off the side of the bed, as they laugh alongside Minho. 

 

With a smirk on his face, Changbin coaxes Minho’s jeans and boxers off, eager to toy with Minho’s pretty dick. His hand snaking towards it, Minho slaps his arm away and tuts, “Didn’t say you could touch me, Binnie. Just prep me already, dummy.” 

 

Changbin pouts, darting forward to circle the tip of Minho’s cock with a finger. Shocked, Minho slaps Changbin’s bare thigh. “Changbin,” He whines. “Come on.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Changbin grumbles back with no real snark in his voice, popping the bottle of lube open to drizzle it into his thigh to warm it up, before lathering his fingers in it and moving back to prep Minho. Minho does the same, finally touching a very impatient Seungmin, if his legs swinging back and forth are anything to go by. 

 

With his index finger, Minho teases at Seungmin’s rim, the cool slick of lube sending a chill up Seungmin’s spine. “Hurry, hyung,” He whines, muffled as his cheek is pressed into the mattress.

 

Unlike his patience and slow, deliberate teasing with Seungmin, Changbin pushes his slick finger up Minho’s ass almost immediately, still careful and taking his time to let the finger sink into him fully. Minho doesn’t mind the burn and sting of Changbin’s digit entering him; it doesn’t really matter to him, but he knows people wouldn’t usually be able to handle this. “Jesus, Changbin,” He grunts. “Slow down.”

 

Changbin snaps out of his trance with watching his finger sink into Minho at the call of his name. “Shit, sorry,” Changbin says. Minho clenches around the finger in him in a seeming reassurance, Changbin groaning under his breath at the sensation. 

 

“Just stretch me open, Binnie,” Minho chuckles. “And pass the lube. Your boyfriend deserves a good fucking too.” 

 

Seungmin squeaks in excitement at the mention of him. Minho lets his finger settle comfortably, pulling it back out at a similar speed. In and out, two fingers then three, he repeats the motions as Seungmin becomes more and more undone, breathing through his nose heavily. Changbin does the same, fucking Minho steadily on his fingers, scissoring them to stretch him out. It’s hard for Minho to keep his hands steady as he works on Seungmin.

 

“Hyung, I’m ready, please,” Seungmin whines irritably. Minho rises to his feet, pumping his cock with whatever’s left on his hand. He doesn't feel Changbin stand up behind him, even though he’s pulled out of him. Turning back to see him still knelt on the floor, Changbin watches his ass in rapt fascination. He then smacks it once, hard and decisive. It’s only then he realises Minho looking down at him, and he grins cheekily. “I like your ass.”

 

Minho rolls his eyes. “Thanks, now stop interrupting me from fucking your boyfriend.”

 

Changbin quickly stands up, hands firm and commanding on his hips. “Put on a condom first. As much as Seungmin likes getting fucked raw, I can’t trust you to do that.” His voice is steady, wary of Minho.

 

Minho startles but takes no offense to Changbin’s proclamation. He doesn’t know how he got so carried away to forget asking for one. He stares down at his lube-slick hands, then back up at Changbin. “About that…”

 

“I got you, dumbass.” 

 

As Changbin procures the condoms, Seungmin’s threading his fingers with Minho’s amidst the sound of Changbin searching through the drawers. Minho’s heart flips at the action, and as he watches Seungmin look up in adoration at Changbin as he rips open the packet between his teeth, fumbling with the slick rubber of the lubed-up condom as he tries to roll it onto Minho’s length. He does the same for himself, much swifter with his experience on his own length. “Alright, carry on.” 

 

Before Minho can even push into Seungmin, Changbin’s pushing Minho so he bends forward, ass out and ready to take him in. Lubricant makes his hole shine, seeping slowly but surely out of his hole. (His own slick is mixed in as well, but he thinks Changbin is better off not knowing about that.) 

 

Guiding his cock, he rubs the head over the excess lube before pushing in carefully, methodical with the way he angles his hips as he slides in. Changbin lets out a groan of relief as he feels Minho’s tight, warm walls surrounding his length. 

 

Seungmin smiles up at them from the bed, ass propped up with a pillow as he watches Changbin’s face morph with pleasure. Minho letting his hands fall to Seungmin’s sides, having to breathe after his breath had been knocked out of him from Changbin ploughing fully into him. “Fuck,” Minho sighs, with Changbin all the way in to the hilt.

 

He shuffles down slightly so he can push into Seungmin with more ease, the younger accommodating him by pushing his ass up a little higher. Minho lets his cock sink into Seungmin slowly, rocking his hips forward, Changbin decisively pulling out of Minho till only the tip of his dick remains in him. The feeling is odd, warm and fulfilling but empty all at once, until Changbin fucks back into him with one quick, powerful movement. It jolts him forward, his hips stuttering into Seungmin quickly, and the younger moans as Minho’s cock is driven even further into him.

 

After the initial intrusion (not that he’s complaining, feeling so full while getting to fuck someone else is  _ amazing _ ), Minho begins to properly fuck Seungmin, thrusts at a slow but insistent pace. Changbin watches as Minho essentially fucks himself on his cock every time he pulls out, revelling in the sight of his length disappearing and emerging once more from Minho’s hole.

 

“More, Minho-hyungie,” Seungmin begins to beg, even though he’s barely started. “I want more.”

 

Changbin slaps the side of Seungmin’s pale thigh, earning a whine from the youngest. “Patience, Minnie.” 

 

A gurgle in response from Seungmin. Minho, however, obliges, and pushes himself into the man under him faster, harder, more desperately. Sighing contentedly, Seungmin can’t help the little pants that escape his parted lips as Minho drills into him. Minho’s head falls back into the crook of Changbin’s neck and shoulder, appreciating the harsh slap of skin on skin as Changbin’s length barely grazes his prostate. 

 

“Are you fucking Seungminnie as good as I fuck you, hyung? Or should I fuck him instead?” Changbin taunts, teeth grazing along the column of his exposed neck.

 

Changbin’s cockiness has Minho rolling his eyes, the nagging annoyance in the pit of his stomach minimal. (Or maybe that’s him feeling the need to orgasm, and quick. Who knows.) He gasps, “I’m trying, Binnie, please don’t stop.” 

 

He doesn’t intend to sound  _ that _ desperate but Changbin fucks him so good, he can only express his true desires. “Harder,” Both men bottoming cry out, giggling at their unplanned synchronicity. Wanting to please, Minho angles his hips and fucks into Seungmin almost relentlessly, not expecting Changbin to speed up either. Him and Minho moan brokenly, harmonising beautifully with Seungmin’s growing pants and gasps. 

 

Minho only realises now that Seungmin’s pumping his cock fervently, so close to orgasm. He’s prompted to look by Changbin, who grunts, “Look, hyung. Baby’s so desperate to cum.”

 

“Yes, wanna cum so badly, hyungie. Please,” Seungmin nods quickly, cheeks flushing red as he acknowledges the other two men, speaking of him but not  _ to _ him. His whimpers increase in volume, hand moving haphazardly up and down his length. Minho not only keeps his thrusts consistent but wraps his hand around Seungmin’s and adds pressure to it as well. Minho urges, his voice sultry, “Cum for us, baby.”

 

He whines high and loud as he keeps pumping his cock till he orgasms, spilling white all over Minho’s and his own fist, The fluid runs down Minho’s knuckles as he lets go of Seungmin’s now sensitive and softening cock, Seungmin wincing at the contact, the eldest unabashedly runs his tongue over the ridges of his hand.

 

As he swallows, Changbin shoves him down till he’s face to face with Seungmin, Minho’s cock slipping out of the youngest’s ass and resting against the cleft of it. “You’re so hot, Minho-hyung,” Changbin proclaims gruffly, before resuming his merciless thrusts into Minho’s round, perky ass which he can’t help but grab at. 

 

His arms steady on either side on Seungmin’s body, Minho stares into Seungmin’s kind but weary eyes, evident that the younger man is prepared to doze off post-sex at any moment. “You’re so pretty, Minho-hyungie,” Seungmin says sleepily, chuckling slowly to himself. “I wanna kiss you.” 

 

“Of course, baby,” Minho agrees, leaning down to press their lips together. Their lips move as slow as Seungmin seems to want to take it, gentle and delicate yet planned and determined. Planned, it seems, to occupy him as Changbin is absolutely unforgiving with his ass, Minho absolutely indulging in the slide of Changbin’s thick cock against his walls while Seungmin kisses him. Seungmin allows him to rut his cock along the cleft of his ass, pushing himself closer to orgasm. He feels his stomach grumbling, eager for more.

 

He gasps for air. “Changbin,” Minho barely chokes out. “Are you close?”

 

“Yeah, baby. I’m so close.”

 

“Want you to cum in my mouth, please,” Minho begs, barely able to contain the smile that creeps onto his face as he asks for it. 

 

Minho can practically feel Changbin’s smirk bore into his back, before feeling Changbin pull out almost instantaneously, ripping his condom off and pumping his cock. He slaps his length against Minho’s thigh, urging him to roll over and off of Seungmin so he can crawl onto him, letting his cock rest on the plump curve of his bottom lip. 

 

“Cum in my mouth, Binnie,” Minho repeats, flicking his tongue against the head before opening his mouth wide, revelling in Changbin’s pleasure, his nose and eyes scrunched adorably before he orgasms with his mouth hanging open, a sigh of relief escaping from it, as his cum lands flat on Minho’s tongue, sliding down his throat easily. The tastes of Seungmin and Changbin now mingle in his mouth, mixing to leave a slightly sour note once he swallows all of it down.

 

Minho and Changbin pant with exhaustion, the former scooting over to give Changbin a spot between him and Seungmin in the bed. Minho’s own erection is hard to miss, and Changbin lazily pumps him, aided by the lube remaining on the condom. It doesn’t take long for Minho to release into the condom either, as he takes in the sight of Changbin and Seungmin basking in their post-sex glory, an aura around their bodies, glistening beautifully with a sheen of sweat.

 

Cleaning up quickly, condoms tossed into the trash with little regard, Minho isn’t stopped from dressing up again and leaving the apartment with quiet footsteps as the two lovers are long asleep when he does; limbs tangled, Seungmin’s head on Changbin’s chest, mouths slightly open and snoring softly.

 

Shame. Minho didn’t get the chance to thank them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please await chapter 3 eagerly! in the meantime leave me a comment or kudos if you liked this chapter, or go back and read some of my old fics if you're bored HAHAHA
> 
> is this trope getting boring or too repetitive? please do let me know, it's tough for me to work on this fic so if not many people want it i might just scrap it ;;

**Author's Note:**

> idk why the end of the woomin bit got so emo so alternatively, minho @ woojin: "gimme ur cummies daddy" or "shoot your goo, my dude!" 
> 
> god the italics refuse to show up ill edit tomorrow bc im posting on my phone n im lazy ://
> 
> not linking my twt bc next chap.. hm


End file.
